1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a liquid crystal display panel, a method of manufacturing the substrate and a liquid crystal display device having the substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate for a liquid crystal display panel capable of increasing an optical transmissivity and reducing manufacturing cost, a method of manufacturing the substrate and a liquid crystal display device having the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image using liquid crystal. The LCD device has many merits such as lightweight, thin thickness, low driving voltage and low power consumption. Thus, the LCD device is used in various fields.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) switching each pixel, an array substrate on which TFTs are formed, a counter substrate on which a common electrode layer is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and counter substrate to change an optical transmissivity thereof in response to an electrical signal externally provided.
A voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer to control an optical transmissivity thereof, such that the LCD panel displays an image. The LCD panel displays an image using light passing through a portion that is not shielded by liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. Thus, the LCD has a narrow viewing angle when compared with the other display devices such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) type display device.
In order to overcome the above problems, various methods such as a multi-domain method, a phase compensation method, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode and a light path control method have been developed. In the multi-domain method, a pixel is divided into a plurality of regions, so that arrangements of liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the regions are different from one another. Thus, the pixel has a mean characteristic of the regions. In the phase compensation method, a phase difference variation is reduced in accordance with a viewing direction using a phase difference film. In the IPS mode, an electric field of horizontal direction is applied to the liquid crystal layer to twist a liquid crystal direction on a plane substantially parallel with an alignment film. In the VA mode, a vertical alignment film and a liquid crystal having a negative dielectric anisotropy are used. In the light path control method, light emitted from a backlight assembly passes in a direction substantially perpendicular to a liquid crystal cell, and then passes an analyzer to diffuse in various directions.
When static electricity is induced in the LCD panel by making contact with an outside (for example, the static electricity is induced in the LCD panel when undoing a package of the LCD panel), the static electricity is captured within the LCD panel such as an insulation layer formed on the counter substrate and/or the array substrate, so that the static electricity is not discharged through the common electrode layer. The static electricity generates spots on the LCD panel to lower the display quality of the LCD panel.
In order to solve the above problems, when the induced static electricity flows into the LCD panel, various methods of preventing spots have been used.
For example, an anti-static (AS) polarizing film is employed in the LCD panel to prevent the spots. In other words, a conductive material such as metal is formed on a polarizing film, so that static electricity inflowing through the conductive material is externally discharged.
However, when the LCD panel employs the anti-static polarizing film, manufacturing cost of the LCD panel increases and optical transmissivity of the LCD panel is lowered due to the conductive material of the anti-static polarizing film.